Marine Iguana
Marine iguanas (Amblyrhynchus cristatus) are the world’s only marine lizards. They inhabit the Galapagos Islands and, in the absence of mammalian predators, have adapted well to the harsh marine environment. Superficially they resemble large lizards, though they have evolved blunt noses for grazing on seaweed, laterally flattened tails to assist swimming, and powerful limbs with strong claws to help them cling to rocks. They are grey to black in colour, though during the mating season they may have blotches of coppery green and red on their scaled body which may result from the consumption of a particular seaweed that blooms in the summer months. These iguanas have obelisk-shaped dorsal scales running from the head to the tail. Males are considerably larger than females, though the sexes are similar in appearance. Juveniles also look the same, but are generally darker in colour. Roles *They played Gorillas in Walrus and the King Gallery Iguanas, Marine (Octonauts).jpg Nico the Marine Iguana.jpg Batw 046 marineiguanas.png Star_meets_Marine_Iguana.png Marine-iguana-wildlife-park-2.jpg Little Polar Bear 2 Iguana.png nationalgeographic coloringbook iguana.gif Batw-animal encyclopedia-marine-iguana.png IMG 1641.jpg IMG 1625.jpg MMHM Iguana.png 180px-Dimitri_Sly_Cooper.jpg|Sly 2: Band of Thieves (2004) Zoboomafoo Iguana.png Books DSC_4883fs.JPG IMG 3364.JPG DDB202D7-5F09-4A4B-A78D-FE932076334F.jpeg E9F70674-6D5B-49EA-9B1A-25DB856039CA.jpeg 468E51BB-3A7C-4859-93EF-238D99F47F5C.jpeg 2B4617C7-2411-4985-B4D4-F9867BAECC19.jpeg EC567242-953D-46CD-A58B-F5A7691F49CA.jpeg 2A2F6136-5B4B-49DB-A354-4718C6DF5274.jpeg 9003701B-4DBE-4D69-BE0B-FF7D8CA98F5D.jpeg D5E6EF30-0F3C-4AE7-B130-D19C13C7E889.jpeg 9CDA8221-B239-40A4-A918-3CDBC114B905.jpeg D8E90C4C-EC93-4548-819E-6C484160478C.jpeg B4A608DA-776F-4405-BAE3-55F5F591FD76.jpeg 78AF8B53-254E-5277-9C8A-423E27ADA500.jpeg 0D606457-E69F-4929-BB8D-24D1E351B769.jpeg 4C6CCD65-8706-4795-BB3E-BF9FD9D7A187.jpeg 54AD8AEE-3451-420E-A4E9-6A2E5FBA3700.jpeg D63E74D6-147A-4D70-8611-FDCC1403483B.jpeg E85C1A22-6C45-4F88-AB94-D7F5D70D6AAA.jpeg AE054D4E-CEF3-48BC-966A-31E47CA8AF8A.jpeg See Also * Green Iguana * Galapagos Land Iguana * Lesser Antillean Iguana * Collared Iguana * Tarapaca Pacific Iguana * Rhinoceros Iguana * Mona Island Iguana * Fiji Crested Iguana * Jamaican Ground Iguana * San Salvador Iguana * Bahamas Rock Iguana * Skull Tree Iguana * Lutz's Tree Iguana * Galapagos Pink Land Iguana * Desert Iguana Category:Characters Category:Animals Category:South American Animals Category:Lizards Category:Ocean Animals Category:The Octonauts Animals Category:Jim Henson's Animal Show Animals Category:Wildlife Park Animals Category:Herbivores Category:Jose and the Lion Gods Animals Category:Star Vs. The Forces Of Evil Animals Category:Marine Reptiles Category:Reptiles and Amphibians Dictionary Animals Category:Ocean Life Dictionary Animals Category:Weird Animals Dictionary Animals Category:Flying Frogs and Walking Fish Animals Category:How to Clean a Hippopotamus Animals Category:Clint Twist Animals Category:Steve Jenkins Animals Category:The Kingfisher First Animal Encyclopedia Animals Category:My Top 20 Extreme Animals Animals Category:Life Size Books Animals Category:Reptiles (Life Size Books) Animals Category:Macmillan Animal Encyclopedia for Children Animals Category:Snakes and Reptiles The Scariest Cold-Blooded Creatures on Earth Animals Category:Bernard Stonehouse Animals Category:Partners (Bernard Stonehouse) Animals Category:The Truth About Animal Communication Animals Category:The Animal Atlas Animals Category:WordWorld Animals Category:Rocket Power Animals Category:A Curious Collection Of Animals Animals Category:The Animal Book (Steve Jenkins) Animals Category:CatDog Animals Category:Power Rangers Samurai Animals Category:Mr. Meaty Animals Category:Barbapapa Around the World Animals Category:Catscratch Animals Category:Eyes On Nature Animals Category:Wild Creatures (Eyes On Nature) Animals Category:Weird Creatures (Eyes On Nature) Animals Category:Iguanas Category:Steve Parker Animals Category:Splash and Bubbles Animals Category:Nature Series Animals Category:Snakes and Crocs and Other Reptiles Animals Category:Incredible Animals A to Z Animals Category:Cyberchase Animals Category:Disney Animals Category:Ginjer L. Clarke Animals Category:Giant Lizards Animals Category:Wild, Wild World Animals Category:Snakes and Other Reptiles Animals Category:100 Facts: Oceans Animals Category:Go Diego Go Animals Category:Tap Zoo Animals Category:The ocean hunter animals Category:Sea Monsters: Prehistoric Predators of the Deep Animals Category:The Usborne World of Animals Animals Category:Over 100 Questions and Answers to Things You Want to Know Animals Category:Reptiles (Over 100 Questions and Answers to Things You Want to Know) Animals Category:How Animals Live Animals Category:Look Again (Steve Jenkins) Animals Category:Mama Mirabelle's Home Movies Animals Category:Sly Cooper Animals Category:Zoboomafoo Animals